wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Huatar Earthspear
Huatar Earthspear is the chieftain of The Earthspear Tribe. Personality Calm, collective, slightly sarcastic in appropriate moments. His mateship with Kinarra Whitehorn has somewhat softened Huatar's sense of humor. He is not afraid to be brash when it comes to the defense of his tribe. In the spirit of the battlefield, Huatar is unrelenting, but calculating and patient in preparation for a fight. Appearance Huatar has a milky-brown coat of thick fur. His face is grayer than his fur, but retains a somewhat-youthful appearance, with his blue, soft eyes. His horns extend outward, with one decorated by his wedding band. He wears a necklace crafted by his mate - a clay eagle with a blue/green stone socketed into it - as well as his "wind-totem," which is a wooden carving of the profile of a wolf, decorated by a white feather. His face is decorated by a single scar, which cuts against his right cheek and across his eye, causing it to be permanently narrower than his left. Underneath his armor are several more scars, but none more obvious than the heal-over gash which strikes up in between his pectorals. History Huatar was born as the last son of Grimn and Carida Earthspear - the third calf of the family. During his youth, the young bull was raised to become the scholar - and as such, the advisor - of the Tribe, serving next to his brother, Rayun - who was conditioned to become the Chieftain after their father Grimn would pass the mantle. Their oldest sibling - their sister, Pawene - had become a Brave of the Tribe by the time their training would begin. However, an unfortunate incident had left Rayun mentally impaired, rendering him unfit to take the mantle of Chieftain. Therefore, their father saw to Huatar as the next in line, who was - at first - reluctant to accept it, as he felt he had no sufficient leadership qualities in order to live up to his bloodline's legacy. When Huatar reached the onset of adulthood, he was immediately given his tasks for his Rites of Passage - a long trial that would prove Huatar's abilities to the Tribe, securing his place as their Chieftain. The rites would take up to a full year and would push the fledgling bull to his limits. A true-blooded Earthspear's rites involves a great amount of endurance, patience, and knowledge - and a great deal of travel. Huatar's first task was to seek out - through spiritual guidance - the caves through which his ancestors performed their trials. From there, after receiving the next task, he would leave for Winterspring to find an artifact - a weapon once used by the Night Elves during the first war against the Burning Legion. Zyphos - the Blade of the Winds - was a one-sided blade of elven craftsmanship, designed to be extremely light but exceedingly deadly. Its magical qualities - the nature of which caused it to be buried in its tomb - allowed its wielder unsurpassed agility. In order to claim it, Huatar had to defeat the spirits of its guardians - Night Elf Sentinels who maintained vigil over the weapon even during the afterlife. The next task was to temper the sword for his personal use. As it was, Zyphos was never meant to be used by Tauren. It was too small for his hands to wield without outright destroying the weapon. He was to seek out a fabled blacksmith known to Tauren legends in order to re-craft the blade. The object of this phase of the trial was patience - as it took a good three months just to prepare the weapon, and another two in order to temper it - during which Huatar meditated for the most part. Having passed the trial, and with a new weapon to wield, Huatar was ready to take his final trial. He returned to the caves and proceeded with the conclusion of his trials - which involved fighting the spirits of his ancestors. He emerged triumphant, complete with the knowledge and personal initiative he needed in order to fill his place as the Earthspear's next Chieftain. With his Rites complete, it was time to return home. Exodus During the later period of Huatar's trials, the Orcish Horde had arrived on the shores of Kalimdor - and had rendezvoused with Cairne Bloodhoof and his roaming tribe. As the Tauren pledged their aid to the Orcs, the Earthspear had answered the call to assist the Horde as they traveled through Kalimdor. All braves that were available from the Earthspear had left for the war, including Huatar's sister. Unfortunately, this left the Earthspear camp defenseless - an ample target for a roaming horde of centaur. Huatar returned in time to see his village in flames, with the centaur pillaging the Earthspear settlement and destroying what was left after the war took away its only protection. No other Tauren survived the raping of the land, and Huatar was forced to watch the tragedy in horror. He witnessed his father's death - cut down by a party of three beasts, and mutilated even after he was collapsed onto the ground. Huatar left before he could be discovered. He didn't look back for eight years. He took this time to travel the world. As the war had ended and the Orcs began to settle into their new home, Huatar saw fit to give whatever aid he could. He joined with a band of friendly individuals from all walks of life, and stayed with them for the greater part of the eight years. Eventually, when he found himself matured enough to face the past, he returned to the site of his old home, finding nothing ore than the bones and dust of the remains of those he called his family. In the clutch of his fathers' bones, he found the weapon that was his tribe's namesake - the Earthspear, impaled into the ground as if it was to be found by the young bull. The New Earthspear It has been three years since the Earthspear was returned, and the tribe had flourished with new life and those who gave aid to the young Chieftain. As time passed, however, inexcusable mistakes were made that cost Huatar his place as the leader and forced him into exile. This was the beginning of what he considered "the end" of his old life, as the Earthspear eventually grew out of its initial purpose and was evolved into the Stormtotem Tribe, but this would not be the end of Huatar's worries. Initially, Huatar had mated with his first love - Rhonoa Ironhoof - who bore him his first son, Tremar. However, through a devastating turn of events Rhonoa had left Huatar for unknown reasons, leaving him lost and heavily depressed. He attempted to take his own life by escaping to Winterspring, to battle with the wildlife until the ancestors decided to take him. During one such fight, he was mortally wounded - but found by a familiar face to be nursed back to health. With Adalina, he learned the importance of this life-changing event and decided to change for the better. After a month, he resolved to return to Thunder Bluff - with the intention to return his tribe to its former glory. His path would eventually cross paths with another - and change his life forever. Kinarra Whitehorn After he returned to Thunder Bluff, Huatar had developed a new mentality. Admittedly his first mistake in this new life, he courted three different females, with each one not knowing of any of the others. His first was Apahune Whitetail, the young protege of Adalina Crowfeather, whom he displayed interest in soon after leaving Adalina's care. His second was a very close friend that he knew before he left into exile, Oneida Stormhoof. His third was with one he had known for quite some time, and provided advice to - Kinarra Whitehorn. He had bedded two of them - Apahune and Kinarra - and when Apahune found out about the other, she was furious to the point of cutting any ties with Huatar and taking the Snowhoof Tribe - left to her from Adalina after she had passed during the Cataclysm - back to Winterspring. Kinarra, however, loved him without knowing of his other trysts - to which he eventually admitted to, and after which she departed for a short time feeling betrayed. Oneida, however, was one he had pure care for, as she was his closest friend; but she would not be the one he would choose. After some time, she gave him her ultimatum, and promptly left for a short time before returning to the Earthspear Tribe as a whole. After a week, Huatar and Kinarra met up in Orgrimmar, where he apologized for his actions and for being dishonest with her from the start. He then confessed his love to her, which she accepted whole-heartedly. The two remain, to this day, happily mated with two children, and Tremar who was taken from Huatar's last relationship. Links *The Earthspear Tribe *The Earthspear Tribe Website Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived